jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Gortayti/Wyspa Czarnego Smoka
Siódma część mojego opowiadania. Mam nadzieję, że mimo obowiązków szkolnych, znajdziecie chwilę na jego przeczytanie. Tym razem, podczas pisania, w tle leciała „Pocahontas” :) Pragnę zadedykować ten rozdział Choochlikowi i Trollce21. To właśnie dzięki wam mam siłę na pisanie kolejnych części mojego opowiadania. Wasze miłe słowa i motywujące komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, dzięki wam czuję, że trud, włożony w pisanie kolejnych części, nie idzie na marne, że przynoszą one uciechę przynajmniej kilku osobą. Choć pewnie tego nie wiecie, jesteście jak ogień pochodni, który oświetla mroczne i nieznane ścieżki. Raz jeszcze, dziękuję. Wszyscy młodzi smoczy jeźdźcy, wraz ze swymi smokami,S znajdowali się na terenie dawnej areny. Stali, bądź opierali się o zakrzywione ściany. Czekali na coś, albo na kogoś. W zasadzie, to nie wiedzieli, dlaczego się tu zebrani. No, może prawie wszyscy nie wiedzieli. Kiedy Czkawka zobaczył, że jego przyjaciele są już na miejscu, od razu zaczął czegoś szukać w skrzynkach, które stały blisko wejścia. Długo nie mógł tego czegoś odnaleźć, ale nie prosił o pomoc. To prawdopodobnie miała być jakaś niespodzianka... albo wręcz przeciwnie. Po pewnym czasie na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech i wkrótce wyłowił z kufra kilka materiałowych opasek. Podszedł z nimi do reszty smoczych jeźdźców. Na widok lnianych pasków, członkowie Smoczej Akademii mieli mieszane uczucia. - Będziemy ci warkoczyki pleść, czy jak? – zapytał Sączysmark żartobliwie. Przyszły wódz zamknął oczy i podniósł głowę do góry. Walczył z samym sobą, aby nie powiedzieć jakieś głupiej riposty. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy niepohamowana żądz odbicia dowcipu minęła, i powiedział. - Nie, nie będziemy pleść warkoczy – odparł – tymi opaskami – podniósł do góry rękę, w której trzymał materiałowe paski – zawiążemy oczy smokom. Waszym zadaniem będzie poinstruowanie ich w ten sposób, by zestrzeliły te cele – chłopiec wskazał ręką na beczki z wymalowanymi czerwonymi kołami – jakieś pytania? - A nie możemy postrzelać do Szpadki? – zapytał Mieczyk – ona będzie lepszym celem. Czkawka zrobił wielkie oczy i załamał ręce. Zamknął oczy i potargał brązową czuprynę. Dopiero po chwili był w stanie mówić. - Są jakieś inne pytania? – po chwili dodał – byle normalne. Szpadka chciał chyba o coś zapytać, ale na dźwięk ostatniego słowa syna Stoicka, opuściła podniesiony w górę palec i zrobiła naburmuszoną minę. - Myślisz, że mądrze zawiązywać oczy smokowi, na którym siedzą bliźniaki – szepnęła Astrid do przyszłego wodza. Z początku chłopak nie odpowiedział, ale gdy zobaczył jak rodzeństwo zaczęło zderzać się głowami, jak dwa kozły walczące o terytorium Czkawka odpowiedział: - Będą ostatni. Jak będziemy mieć, choć trochę szczęścia to zapomną, że jeszcze nie brali udziału w ćwiczeniu. Jeśli jednak upomną się o swoją kolej, zawiążemy oczy Wymowi i Mieczykowi. Może w ten sposób unikniemy AŻ tak wielkich zniszczeń – całą tą wypowiedź mówił cicho. Po chwili dodał już głośno – To kto na pierwszy ogień? - No oczywiście, że ja – powiedział Sączysmark, stając na palcach – Hakokieł! Do mnie! Smok natychmiastowo spojrzał na swojego pana i wstał na równe nogi. Napiął mięśnie i wyleciał przez otwarte wrota Akademii. Jorgenson uśmiechnął się nerwowo i odwrócił się w stronę przyjaciół. Podrapał się w głowę i raz jeszcze wyszczerzył zęby. - Poleciał po... ryby. Tak! Ryby – zaczął się tłumaczyć Smark – gad zgłodniał. Po ryby poleciał. Na co się gapisz – warknął widząc, podniesione brwi Śledzika. Czkawka jeszcze chwilę postał ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma, a po chwili powiedział: - W takim razie może Astrid zacznie. Dziewczyna wyczuła w głosie przyjaciela nie propozycję, lecz prośbę. Ona też nie chciała, by bliźniaki byli pierwsi. Bez słowa wzięła od przyszłego wodza jedną z opasek i zawiązała ją Wichurze dookoła głowy w ten sposób, aby Zębacz nic nie widział. Fakt, smoczyca ufała swojej właścicielce, ale w momencie, gdy ktoś sprawia, że nic nie widzisz, każdy czuje się nieswojo. Poważnie, niech ktoś obcy... obcy to w sumie przesada. Powiedzmy znajomy. Niech taka znana wam osoba zawiąże wam opaskę na oczach. Gwarantuję, że poczujecie się dziwnie, a przynajmniej zdezorientowani. Astrid sprawnie wskoczyła na grzbiet Wichury i wygodnie usadowiła się w siodle. Dziewczyna doskonale wiedziała, że nim zacznie strzelać do beczek, musi odnaleźć odpowiednią pozycję i dla smoka i dla siebie. Stanęła więc naprzeciw jednego z celów. Skupiła swą uwagę na wymalowanym czerwonym kole. Kiedy już wyobraziła sobie trasę ognistego pocisku, przesunęła poprosiła Zębacza, by ten przesunął się lekko w lewo. Przecież nie chcemy zniszczyć całej Akademii. No, zapewne niektórzy, by polemizowali, albo przynajmniej zadali niekoniecznie potrzebne i niezbyt błyskotliwe pytania. Wojowniczka ostrożnie przyłożyła swą dłoń do smoczego łba. Nie chciała przecie wystraszyć Wichury. Już miała dać sygnał, już miała strzelić, gdy do uszu smoczych jeźdźców doszedł jakiś świst. Wszyscy zaczęli się nerwowo rozglądać dookoła siebie. Szczerbatek, natomiast, odruchowo spojrzał w górę. Kręcił głową, jakby za czymś wodził. Po chwili jego spojrzenie na czymś się zatrzymało. Chyba zlokalizował źródło dźwięku. Szturchnął Czkawkę nosem, by chłopiec zobaczył jego odkrycie. Nad wioską latał jakiś smok, ale to nie był Hakokieł. Jak się okazało, Ponocnik Smarka drzemał sobie grzecznie przed wejściem na dawną arenę. Co prawda, był on rozmiarów Koszmara Ponocnika, ale kolory miał zupełnie inne od ognistego smoka. Ten latający gad miał niebiesko-fioletową barwę. Kręcił się nad Berk jakby czegoś, albo kogoś szukał. Przyszłego wodza nie martwił jednak ten smok. Gdyby był to Szeptozgon, albo Tajfumerang, to faktycznie trzeba by reagować. Chłopak znał jednak doskonale tego podniebnego wierzchowca. Uśmiechnął się i zwrócił do przyjaciół: - Chyba będziemy musieli odwołać dzisiejsze zajęcia. - Dlaczego? – zapytał Mieczyk. Naraz na jego twarzy zagościł złośliwy uśmiech i czym prędzej dodał – Czyli, że jednak zdecydowałeś się na strzelanie do Szpadki. Siostra podarowała bliźniakowi silny cios, wycelowany w okolice żeber. Na widok gotowości bojowej rodzeństwa, Czkawka jak najszybciej powiedział: - Nie, nie o to mi chodzi – na moment skończył mówić, gdyż to, co chciał powiedzieć, okazało się dla bliźniaków, nie pierwszy raz zresztą, mniej ważne od rodzinnej bójki. Przyszły wódz ukrył twarz w dłoniach, po chwili przestał się załamywać i wrócił do tematu, starając się nie patrzeć na Mieczyka i Szpadkę – Gronit chyba ma zamiar złożyć nam wizytę – w tym momencie chłopiec wskazał na krążącego niebieskiego smoka. - Bardzo się cieszę, że znowu widzę Longa – powiedział Śledzik z wyraźną ulgą – zacząłem już się martwić o Gronita. Nie widzieliśmy go już chyba z miesiąc. - Ty to się nawet o owcę na kolację martwisz – zadrwił Sączysmark. Pulchny blondyn przywykł już do tego typu obelg i starał się nie zwracać uwagi na Jorgensona. Po pewnym czasie, niebieski smok zaczął zniżać lot. Jeszcze chwilę, jeszcze moment. Chyba ten latający gad wreszcie zlokalizował gmach dawnej areny. Wkrótce wylądował. Smok, wielkości Koszmara Ponocnika, wszedł do Smoczej Akademii. Long, zawsze spokojny i dostojny, wydawał się jakiś nieswój. W jego oczach coś było, jakby... zaniepokojenie? Po chwili jeźdźcy zrozumieli dlaczego. Na jego grzbiecie nie było Gronita. Czkawka już miał zapytać, co się stało a Long już szykował się do odpowiedzi. Niestety pierwszy ten ciszę przerwał Mieczyk. - Ty patrz, siostra – zwrócił się do Szpadki – zobacz jaki wielki smok przyleciał. - No – potwierdziła – Ej! Czy my go przypadkiem nie znamy? Bliźniak zrobił chyba najbardziej poważną minę, na jaką go było stać. W ślady chłopca poszła jego siostra. Smok Umysłu zaczął nerwowo mrugać. Jakby miał mało problemów. Przyszły wódz odetchnął ciężko i zapytał: - Co cię tu sprowadza? – jego głos doprowadził smoka do przekręcenia łba z bliźniaków, na syna Stoicka. Long przełknął ślinę i smętnie odparł. - Nieszczęście. Astrid skrzyżowała ręce, a Śledzik podrapał się w głowę. Sączysmark starał się wyglądać jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał, ale z tego stanu ostatecznie wyrwali go bliźniacy, którzy swoimi głupimi minami doprowadzili go do śmiechu. Jorgenson starał się ukrywać niestosowny uśmiech, ale i tak wszyscy wiedzieli, co kryje się na twarzy, którą chłopak schował w rękach. Przez dłuższą chwilę nikt nic nie mówił. Taki przebieg zdarzeń szybko zirytował wojowniczkę, która uznała, że czas coś powiedzieć. - Powiesz nam coś więcej o tym nieszczęściu – zwróciła się do Longa – czy mamy zgadywać? Smok zrobił oburzoną minę. Chyba nie podobał mu się ton dziewczyny. Koniec końców postanowił zdusić złość i odpowiedzieć na pytanie: - Pozwólcie, że nim opowiem wam o teraźniejszości – zaczął – opowiem wam o przeszłości – Smark gwałtownie opuścił ręce i parsknął. Kolejny wykład historyczny. No ile można! Long obdarzył go srogim spojrzeniem, pokręcił głową i powrócił do swojej gawędy – niedługo po naszym powrocie z ostatniej misji, mój pan postanowił udać się na pewną wyspę. Nie znam jej nazwy, choć mój pan wielokrotnie ją przytaczał, podobnie jak wiele innych nazw... W każdym razie ja nazywam ją Leczniczą Wyspą, ponieważ rośnie na niej wiele ziół o właściwościach leczniczych. Mistrz Gronit postanowił się tam udać, ponieważ magazyn mego pana został niemalże „wyczyszczony” ze wszystkich ziół leczniczych. W każdym razie udałem się na tę wyspę z Mistrzem. Kiedy już tam przybyliśmy, mój pan kazał mi odlecieć, ponieważ wie doskonale, że nie interesuję się zielarstwem. Miałem po niego powrócić za tydzień. Przyleciałem oczywiście na miejsce spotkania o wyznaczonej godzinie, ale niestety mojego pana tam nie było. Obleciałem oczywiście całą wyspę, lecz nigdzie nie odnalazłem Mistrza – tu Long zrobił krótką przerwę, by za chwilę znów przemówić – dlatego przybyłem tu do was. Proszę was o pomoc, w odnalezieniu mego pana. Śledzik, Czkawka i Astrid wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, po czym uśmiechnęli się do smoka, na znak zgody. Jedynie na twarzy Sączysmark pojawił się grymas. - Zaraz, zaraz – zdenerwował się Jorgenson – znowu mamy ratować tego starucha!? Smok Umysłu gwałtownie obrócił głowę w kierunku awanturnika. Zaczął się do niego zbliżać. Teraz zamiast strach w jego oczach było widać wręcz wściekłość. Chłopak począł się cofać do tyłu, aż wreszcie natrafił na opór. O bogowie! Ściana! Long był już bardzo blisko. Jego ciało jakby błyszczało, wydobywało się z niego coś w rodzaju niebieskiej poświaty. Teraz podniebny wierzchowiec Gronita przypominał Czkawce Marazmora, tyle że Smok Umysłu był znacznie większy. To dziwne świecenie, spowodowało, że smoki jeźdźców zdawały się przerażony. Starały się nie patrzeć na Longa, jakby od spojrzenia na niego mogły umrzeć. Smok złapał Sączysmark prawą łapą i przesunął go po ścianie w ku górę. Nawiązał z nim kontakt wzrokowy, po czym przemówił: - Nigdy – powiedział spokojnie, acz dobitnie – nie obrażaj Mistrza Gronita w mojej obecności. Rozumiemy się? Jorgenson szybko pokiwał głową. Smok wypuścił go ze swych szponów i odwrócił się w stronę pozostałych smoczych jeźdźców. Long przestał już błyszczeć, a latające gady młodych wikingów znowu spokojnie patrzyły na wierzchowca alchemika. Syn Podłosmarka przez pewien czas tarł dłonią swoje gardło, natomiast każdy ruch niebieskiego smoka, powodował u niego nagłe podskakiwanie. Jak u królika, który wyczuł niebezpieczeństwo. Śledzik otworzył usta i podniósł rękę do góry, ale nim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Mieczyk wtrącił: - Już wiem, co to za smok – zatriumfował chłopak – to smok tego alchemika! Wesoło zderzyli się z siostrą hełmami. Czkawka strzelił sobie otwartą dłonią w czoło. Choć znał to rodzeństwo całe życie i przywykł do ich wygłupów, to i tak, tego typu sytuacji, nie mógł pozostawić bez komentarza. Słownego, albo cichego. W tym przypadku towarzyszył mu odgłos plaśnięcia. Ingerman uznał, że to on powinien poprowadzić dalszą rozmowę, co zresztą zrobił. - Myślę, że wyrażę odczucia wszystkich tu zgromadzonych – zaczął – mówiąc, iż zgadzamy się na pomoc w odnalezieniu Gronita. Pysk Longa wykrzywił się w czymś w rodzaju uśmiechu. - Nie zwlekajmy więc – powiedział wierzchowiec alchemika i wzbił się w powietrze. Chyba tylko w jednej sprawie, członkowie Smoczej Akademii są zawsze zgodni. Mowa tu oczywiście o momencie, w którym muszą wejść na swoje ziejące ogniem gady i pozbyć się ziemi pod stopami, aby znaleźć się nad chmurami. W każdym razie, po chwili, wszyscy lecieli już na swoich smokach. Trudno było nadążyć za Smokiem Umysłu, gdyż leciał on bardzo szybko. Cóż, dla Nocnej Furii żaden smok nie jest szybszy, ale dla takiego Gronkiela... Śledzik wielokrotnie prosił o zwolnienie i choć, co prawda, jego przyjaciele słuchali go, to nijak błagania nie docierały do Longa, który nie godził się na spowolnienie tempa. Naprawdę mu zależało na czasie. Według niego liczyła się każda sekunda, jakby czuł, że, jeśli przybędą o minutę później, stanie się coś strasznego, albo przynajmniej niedobrego. To był właśnie jeden z tych lotów, który zamiast relaksować i odprężać, sprawia, że każdy z twoich mięśni jest napięty, oczy przymrożone, a wzrok skupiasz w jednym miejscu – w jakimś punkcie przed tobą. Czasem znajduje się on na chmurze, czasem na piaszczystej skarpie. W zasadzie to nie istotne, gdzie skupisz swój wzrok, istotnym jest to, że za nic nie chcesz go opuścić. Jakby od tego zależało twoje życie. Wkrótce na horyzoncie pojawił się zarys jakieś wyspy. Na jej widok, Long przyspieszył. Teraz Sztukamięs została daleko w tyle. Czkawka dał sygnał pozostałym jeźdźcom, aby lecieli dalej. Syn Stoicka zawrócił Szczerbatka i podlecieli w stronę Śledzika. Oczy Gronkiela lekko się przymykały, smok był bardzo zmęczony szaleńczym lotem. Wystawił nawet język z paszczy! Jeździec Smoka Ziemi również wydawał się przemęczony. Na widok przyszłego wodza uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, jak pozwalało mu na to wyczerpanie. - C-czkawka – wykrztusił – do-dobrze że chociaż ty zaczekałeś. - Dacię radę dalej lecieć? – zapytał brunet. Śledzik wychylił się lekko i spojrzał na pyszczek swoją smoczycę. Fakt, była ona przemęczona, ale uśmiechnęła się do swojego właściciela. - Księżnisia mówi, że damy radę – powiedział Ingerman, podnosząc wzrok ze Sztukamięs na syna Stoicka. Przyszły wódz podleciał blisko pulchnego chłopaczka i przyjacielsko poklepał go w ramię. Wkrótce obaj znaleźli się dostatecznie blisko wyspy, by dokładnie się jej przyjrzeć. Jej teren był dość, a nawet bardzo, górzysty. W zasadzie to cała była otoczona pierścieniem wzgórz. W jej centrum również wznosiły się szczyty. Ba! Nawet wyższe od tych, które otaczały wyspę. Florę, tego miejsca, stanowiły, przede wszystkim, drzewa iglaste, różnorakie krzaki i jeszcze inne chaszcze. Był tu jeszcze jakiś strumień i to właśnie w jego stronę zmierzała dwójka jeźdźców. Dlaczego? Już z daleka było widać czwórkę smoków, chłepcących wodę z rzeki. Po upływie kilku minut, dwójka chłopców dołączyła do reszty członków Smoczej Akademii. - No proszę, pan Powolniacki wreszcie dotarł – zadrwił Sączysmark ze Śledzika. - Zostaw go wreszcie – skarciła Smarka Astrid – to zaczyna być nudne. Jorgenson pogrymasił coś pod nosem, a następnie wbił wzrok w swoje stopy. Jakby były one ciekawym obiektem do obserwowania. Wszystkie smoki, no może za wyjątkiem Longa i Szczerbatka, wydawały się przemęczone – dyszały ciężko, a kiedy już napiły się wody, padały na ziemię z zamkniętymi oczami. Nocna Furia również postanowiła ugasić swoje pragnienie. Jedynie Smok Umysłu rozglądał się gorączkowo dookoła i węszył. - Nie powinniśmy odpoczywać – powiedział wierzchowiec Gronita, chodząc wzdłuż strumienia – mój pan na pewno mnie potrzebuje. - Wiem, że chcesz mu pomóc – uspokajał Longa Czkawka – ale przemęczeni i na wpół śpiący, jesteśmy na nic. Smok gwałtownie poderwał się z ziemi. Przeleciał kilka metrów, aż wylądował tuż przed przyszłym wodzem. Spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i zaczął mówić bardzo powoli, jakby chciał, aby każde słowo, było dokładnie przyswojone przez chłopca. - Tak mało wiesz o Mistrzu Gronicie. Nawet się nie spodziewasz jakie konsekwencję nastąpią, gdy jego zabraknie. - Przecież wychodził już z gorszych tarapatów – przyszła z pomocą przyjacielowi Astrid – teraz po prostu zaszył się gdzieś na tej wyspie i na pewno doskonale sobie radzi. Long odstąpił od syna Stoicka. Chłopiec odetchnął z ulgą, ale i tak nie mógł się poruszyć. Dosłownie go zamurowało. Czy ten smok ma jakieś specjalne zdolności? Jakie sekrety w sobie kryje? Ile on by dał, aby dowiedzieć się o nim wszystkiego! Szczerbatek postanowił przyjść z pomocą swemu właścicielowi. Podszedł do niego z pochylonym łbem i zaczął go lizać po prawej dłoni. Czkawka najpierw zaczął szybko mrugać, a po chwil spojrzał na swojego smoka. Uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym pogłaskał go po pyszczku. - Mamy jakiś plan? – zapytał się Śledzik, drapiąc swego Gronkiela po głowie. - Powinniśmy się rozdzielić – powiedział przyszły wódz – niech każdy z nas, oczywiście ze swoim smokiem, uda się w innym kierunku. Szukamy do zachodu słońca, kiedy zapadnie już zmrok, wracamy do tego miejsca – tu wskazał ręką na grunt, na którym stał. Astrid spojrzała na niebo i przymrużyła oczy, gdyż słońce zaświeciło jej w twarz. - Do zmroku mamy jakieś sześć godzin – powiedziała spokojnie. - W takim razie nie traćmy czasu – rzekł Long i bez namysłu poleciał w górę rzeczki. Czy denerwującym było, że zarówno jeździec, jaki i jego smok, często nie konsultowali z innymi swoich działań? O tak! Ale co zrobić? Śledzik wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał porozumiewawczo na Czkawkę. Czekał na jakąś reakcję ze strony przyjaciela. Syn Stoicka głośno wypuścił powietrze z ust. Dlaczego to zawsze on ma decydować? Trudno... Każdy ma przecież jakąś rolę do odegrania. - Słyszeliście Longa – powiedział przyszły wódz – ruszamy. Po chwili chłopiec wskoczył na swojego smoka. W jego ślady poszła reszta jeźdźców. Nie minęła minuta, a wszyscy byli już gotowi do lotu. - Niech wszyscy lecą w innym kierunku – powiedział jeździec Nocnej Furii – Zgodnie z umową spotkamy się t... W dalszej wypowiedzi chłopcu przerwał donośny huk. Wszyscy rozejrzeli się dookoła, w poszukiwaniu źródła dźwięku. Lawina? Wystrzał z katapulty? A może w ich kierunku zmierza jakiś gigantyczny smok!? Albo Zębiróg. Zębiróg! No oczywiście, bliźniaki! Kilka metrów dalej, od pozostałych członków Smoczej Akademii, leżał Jot i Wym. Można by powiedzieć, że wyglądali on jak jeden, wielki, smoczy supeł. Głowy wiły się gdzieś w dookoła korpusu, tylne nogi zarzucone tam, gdzie powinny być przednie. A pośród tej plątaniny, leżą bliźniaki. - Co, wy głąby, znowu zrobiliście? – zirytował się Sączysmark. - No, Czkawka przecież powiedział, że każdy ma lecieć w inną stronę – tłumaczyła się Szpadka – więc ja i Wym polecieliśmy w prawo, a Jot z Mieczykiem w lewo. Przyszły wódz, chyba już drugi raz tego dnia, uderzył się otwartą dłonią w czoło. Przejechał nią sobie później po policzku. Teraz był już gotowy do dyskusji. - Macie tego samego smoka – zaczął wyjaśniać rodzeństwu – musicie lecieć w tą samą stronę. - Trzeba było tak od razu – powiedział Mieczyk. Po chwili zielono-czerwony Zębiróg był już gotowy do lotu. Syn Stoicka skierował się ze Szczerbatkiem na zachód od strumyka. Przyjaciele rozglądali się uważnie, ale i tak nic, albo raczej nikogo, nie znaleźli. No, co prawda zobaczyli kilka Gronkli i Zębaczy, ale to przecie nie ich szukali. Latali tak przez około godzinę, aż w końcu zdecydowali się na krótki postój. Nocna Furia wylądowała u stóp jakiegoś zbocza. Czkawka oparł się o jakiś głaz, po czym zaczął się powoli osuwać w dół, aby po chwili usiąść na gołej ziemi. Szczerbatek położył się obok swojego pana w ten sposób, aby jego głowa znalazła się na jego kolanach. Przyszły wódz położył mu rękę na pyszczku i zaczął go głaskać. Przyglądał się swojemu smokowi z wielką ciekawością. Kto by pomyślał. Zaledwie... rok? Może półtora, na Berk zabijano smoki. A teraz. Dla wszystkich są one czymś więcej niż potężnymi bestiami, niezwykle przydatnymi w razie ataku wroga. To nie są też przyjaciele, bo słowo „przyjaciel” nie odzwierciedla więzi między smokiem a jeźdźcem. Te ogniste gady powinny stanowić drugą połowę swojego jeźdźca. Tę połowę, która czyni wikinga lepszym człowiekiem. Podpowiada mu w złych chwilach. Nie ważne dokąd się udasz i tak zawsze twój podniebny wierzchowiec jest przy tobie. Szczerbatek spojrzał tymi swoimi jasnozielonymi oczami na Czkawkę. - Wiesz, że jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem – uśmiechnął się przyszły wódz. Nocna Furia mruknęła coś po nosem. Szkoda, że nie da się zrozumieć smoczej mowy! Przyjaciele siedzieli tak jeszcze przez chwilę. Już mieli odlecieć, gdy poczuli coś niepojącego. Zaczęło się od delikatnych wstrząsów. Po chwili drżenie przeniosło się do ciał smoka i jego jeźdźca. Obaj doskonale wiedzieli, że czas uciekać. - Ja chyba nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, od czego to drżenie – powiedział syn Stoicka – szybko! Uciekajmy stąd. Obaj natychmiastowo poderwali się z ziemi. Nie mogli jednak utrzymać równowagi. Trzęsienie stało się na tyle silne, że nie mogli utrzymać się na własnych nogach. Po chwili znowu leżeli. Grunt zaczął się jakby osuwać pod nimi. Starali się ratować, uciekać, czołgać. Cokolwiek! Po chwili, w miejscu, w którym stali Czkawka i Szczerbatek, pojawiła się wielka dziura. Jak na nieszczęście, on wciąż tam stali, albo raczej, teraz już spadali w dół. Nijak nie mogli czegokolwiek zrobić. Jedyne, co mogli, to czekać aż znajdą się na samym dole. Wkrótce ich życzenie się spełniło – zlecieli na sam dół. Upadek okazał się na tyle silny, że obaj stracili przytomność. Minęło już prawie sześć godzin, odkąd jeźdźcy rozdzielili się i wyruszyli na poszukiwania alchemika. Wszyscy zmierzali już ku miejscu spotkania. No, prawie wszyscy... Jako pierwszy wrócił Śledzik i Sztukamięs, dalej Astrid z Wichurą, a niedługo po niej Sączysmark i Hakokieł. Bliźniaki dotarli na miejsce zbiórki cali ubłoceni, ale jakoś nikt nie chciał pytać dlaczego. Jako ostatni przyleciał Long. Z początku cierpliwie czekali na przyszłego wodza i jego smoka, ale gdy słońce zaszło zaczęli się o niego niepokoić. Najmniej, o syna Stoicka, martwił się oczywiście Jorgenson. - Już parę razy zdawało nam się, że już po nim – tłumaczył się Smark – myśleliśmy, że zginął jak walczyliśmy z Czerwoną Śmiercią i wtedy, co szukaliśmy skarbu Bernardyna II i go w jaskini zasypało. Zawsze jednak wracał. Dlatego myś... Chłopak nie dokończył, ponieważ Astrid uderzyła go w brzuch. Wojowniczka zdawała się być w furii. Zaczęła chodzić pomiędzy przyjaciółmi i smokami. Cały czas wzrokiem wodziła za nią jej smoczyca. Kopnęła jakiś kamień, który wpadł do płynącego obok strumyka. Uderzyła pięścią we własną, otwartą dłoń. - Powinniśmy iść go szukać – powiedziała. - A wy nam mówicie, że nic nie rozumiemy – rzekł Mieczyk, wskazując na siebie i na siostrę. Przyjaciele spojrzeli na niego pytająco – No, my przynajmniej wiemy, że jak mamy iść na poszukiwania, to mamy tego kogoś znaleźć, a nie sami się zgubić. Wojowniczka, tym razem, podeszła do brata Szpadki i uderzyła go pięścią w bark. - Co ja takiego powiedziałem? – zapytał się siostry, jęcząc z bólu. Bliźniaczka jednak tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Trudno powiedzieć jakie uczucia targały Astrid. Przede wszystkim, chyba złość i smutek. Martwiła się o przyjaciela, a fakt, że nie wie, co się z nim dzieje, gdzie jest doprowadzała ją do szału. Chciała lecieć go szukać. Albo nie! Lepiej na czymś wyładować złość... a może powinna usiąść i się uspokoić? Skończyło się na tym, że przycupnęła obok Wichury i schowała twarz w dłoniach. Nie płakała, ale po prostu nie chciała, by mieć z kimkolwiek kontaktu wzrokowego. Śledzika bardzo zaniepokoiło zachowanie dziewczyny, ale co mógł zrobić? Spróbuj pocieszyć – uderzy cię. Powiedz coś – uderzy cię. Połóż dłoń na ramieniu – uderzy cię. Postaraj się rozśmieszyć – uderzy cię. Tyle opcji, a tak mało reakcji ze strony przyjaciółki. Wszyscy czekali w zupełnym milczeniu. Nikt się nie odzywał. W absolutnej ciszy mijały minuty, godziny, aż wreszcie wybiła północ. Większość smoków, to jest Sztukamięs, Hakokieł i Wichura, zasnęli. Zresztą po chwili i jeźdźcy zaczęli zasypiać – najpierw bliźniaki, a potem Sączysmark. Czy Śledzikowi i Astrid nie chciało się spać? Może tak, a może nie mogli zasnąć. Nie mnie o tym sądzić. W każdym razie, w okolicach pierwszej w nocy, Long gwałtownie podniósł się z ziemi. Chyba miał zły sen... albo coś wyczuł. Niebezpieczeństwo? Czyżby Nagur i jego najemnicy, gdzieś tu byli? Zmęczeni i śpiący stanowią łatwy łup. A jeśli nie chcą ich złapać. Może mają zamiar ich śledzić? Lepiej być gotowym. - Spójrzcie – powiedział Long, wskazując łbem w górę. Blond wojowniczka natychmiastowo podniosła głowę do góry. Wypatrywała zagrożenia, choć tak naprawdę miała nadzieję, że wkrótce wyląduje przed nią czarny jak noc smok, z przyszłym wodzem na grzbiecie. Zapewne pierwszą rzeczą jaką by zrobiła, byłoby uderzenie chłopaka, ale co potem? Nie musiała jednak nad tym myśleć, bo nie jego Smok Umysłu wypatrzył. Ktoś musiał rozpalić ognisko, bo na tle nocnego widać było szaro-biały dym. - Powinniśmy to sprawdzić – stwierdziła Astrid, podnosząc się z ziemi. Kiedy już stała na nogach, delikatnie szturchnęła Wichurkę, aby ją obudzić. Smoczyca gwałtownie podniosła się, gotowa do ataku. Jej właścicielka na szczęście ją uspokoiła. - Masz rację – potwierdził Śledzik – ale co z nimi – tu wskazał ręką na Sączysmarka, Mieczyka i Szpadkę. - Zostawmy ich – powiedział jak gdyby nigdy nic wierzchowiec Gronita. Pulchny blondyn i wojowniczka wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia – nie będziemy ich budzić – dodał Long – przecież i tak nigdy się nie przydają. Ostatecznie smok miał rację. Ale czy można ich tak po prostu zostawić? Śledzik wyciągnął z kieszonki swojej futrzanej koszuli pojedynczą kartkę i ołówek. Szybko napisał coś na niej, po czym ostrożnie położył liścik pod łapą Zębiroga. Uśmiechnął się ze swojego dzieła i powiedział: - Teraz możemy już iść. Czkawka obudził się na dnie jakiegoś krateru. Najpierw ostrożnie otworzył jedno oko, a dopiero po kilku chwilach drugie. Powoli podniósł rękę i pomacał sobie głowę. Kiedy skończył spojrzał na wewnętrzną część swojej dłoni. Na szczęście nie zobaczył na niej krwi, tylko trochę pyłu. Starał się podnieść, ale poczuł ból w okolicach klatki piersiowej. Przyszły wódz bezładnie opuścił głowę i ramiona na ziemię. Nie miał siły się podnieść. Na szczęście zawsze znajduje się ktoś, kto przyjdzie ci z pomocą. Chłopak usłyszał kroki. Delikatnie spojrzał w górę. Nad nim stał Szczerbatek. Chyba ocucił się wcześniej od swojego jeźdźca, bo wydawał się zupełnie rozbudzony. Smok był bardzo szczęśliwy, że jego właściciel wreszcie się obudził. Zaczęło się na radosnych minach, a skończyło na lizaniu po twarzy. - Sz-szczerbatku – mówił, śmiejąc się – przecież wiesz, że to nie schodzi. Czkawka położył dłoń na barku Nocnej Furii. Przy pomocy czarnego smoka udało mu się podnieść. Dopiero teraz rozejrzał się po jaskini i doszedł do bardzo odkrywczych wniosków. Było tu tak ciemno, że zupełnie nic nie widział. - Mógłbyś poświecić? – zapytał swojego wierzchowca. Smok posłusznie wystrzelił plazmą w strop groty. Wreszcie można było obejrzeć, co jest w tej pieczarze. Przyszły wódz był przekonany, że jeśli spojrzy w górę, to zobaczy dziurę, przez którą tu wpadł. Oczywiście przeliczył się, gdyż żadnego otworu tam nie było. - Można się tego było spodziewać – powiedział smętnie. Rozglądał się po jaskini w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś wyjścia. Z początku widział tylko stalaktyty i stalagnaty. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili, zobaczył przejście. Spodziewał się zwykłego otworu w skale. Ale nie! To by było zbyt normalne. Wejście, a w zasadzie portal, to było zaokrąglone na szczycie. Przed nim stały dwie kolumny, na których były wyryte jakieś rysunki, ale to nie one przykuły uwagę Czkawki. Nad samym wyjściem znajdował się wspaniały malunek. Przedstawiał on ogromnego, czarnego smoka o złotych ślepiach. Miał on otwartą paszczę, z której wystawał rozdwojony, jak u węża, język. Wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa wyrastały kolce. Dwa rogi i coś w rodzaju płaskich uszu zdobiły jego długi pysk. Jednak najbardziej monumentalne były jego skrzydła – dwa, gigantyczne, w zasadzie to trudno je do czegokolwiek porównać. Podobne były do skrzydeł nietoperza, ale te były oczywiście zdecydowanie większe. Na końcach zdobił je ostre szpikulce, podobne do zębów Koszmara Ponocnika. Nic dodać, nic ująć, ten smok to istny okaz majestaty. - Nie ma chyba, co zwlekać – powiedział przyszły wódz – Idziemy. Nie ma chyba co ukrywać, że ani jeźdźcu, ani smokowi nie podobał się ten pomysł. Ale niestety innego wyjścia nie ma. Obaj powoli ruszyli ku przejściu. Cóż, każdy odczuwa pewien dyskomfort, idąc w kierunku wejścia z wymalowanymi i wyrytymi rysunkami w jakieś tajemniczej grocie, ale przecież nie mogli zrobić nic innego. Jedyne o czym myśleli, to jak bardzo pragną wydostać się z tej zimnej i wilgotnej jaskini. Wkrótce przeszli przez portal. To, co za nim ujrzeli, przerosło ich oczekiwania. Kiedy tylko weszli do środka, zapłonęły pochodnie, które były porozwieszane na ścianach pieczary. Okazało się, że na środku jaskini, leży bogato zdobiony dywan. Wyszyty na nim były jakieś abstrakcyjne motywy roślinne. Co więcej, na ścianach jaskini, pomiędzy pochodniami, wisiały wspaniałe gobeliny, a na każdym z nich był inny. Na pierwszym znajdował się jakiś czcigodny starzec z długą siwą brodą. Ubrany on był w czerwoną szatę, jednak jej rękawy i dolna część była szkarłatno-fioletowa. Mężczyzna podpierał się na lasce, na której szczycie znajdował się jakiś błyszczący kamień. Na drugim wyszyty był ten sam smok, który znajdował się nad wejściem do tej komnaty. Na jeszcze innym gobelinie wyszyte było... chwila moment! Czy to nie jest przypadkiem... Ostrze Chwały? Wygląda identycznie. Czkawka podszedł bliżej, aby zobaczyć, czy na klindze jest napis. Wytężył wzrok. Jakże się zdziwił, gdy przeczytał te słowa: „Jam jest nasiąknięty Północnym Chłodem”. Przyszły wódz rozejrzał się po jaskini. W kącie, na pulpicie, stała jakaś wielka, stara księga. Syn Stoicka udał się w kierunku książki. Położył drżące ręce po obu stronach stojaka. Starał się odczytać jakąś pierwszą lepszą stronicę, ale była ona napisana jakimś dziwnym językiem. - Może wystarczy już tego zwiedzania – powiedział jakiś głęboki głos. Zarówno Czkawka, jak i Szczerbatek odwrócili się w kierunku jego źródła. Long, Astrid, Wichura, Śledzik i Sztukamięs powoli dochodzili do obozowiska. Ostrożnie stawiali każdy z kroków, gdyż bali się, że ktoś ich usłyszy. Kto wie, kto tu nocuje? Swój, czy wróg? Innych opcji nie ma. Dookoła nich las żył swoim nocnym życiem. Tu i tam pohukiwała sowa, a smoki, prowadzące nocny tryb życia, raz po raz przelatywały im nad głowami. Im bliżej obozu obcego się znajdowali, tym szybciej biły ich serca. Wkrótce zobaczyli ognisko, a obok niego niewielki pień, na którym leżał jakiś koc. Cała piątka zaszyła się w krzakach. Czekali, aż coś się stanie. - Nie chcę wam psuć zabawy, ale smok jest zbyt duży, aby dał radę się ukryć za jakimiś chaszczami – zawiadomił jakiś spokojny głos. Dochodził on z obozowiska. Zza jednego z drzew wyszedł uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Gronit. Jak się okazało, bardzo się zmienił przez ostatni miesiąc. Broda i czupryna mu zdecydowanie posiwiała i oczywiście urosła. Ostatecznie spędził prawie trzydzieści dni na bezludnej wyspie, a raczej nie brał ze sobą brzytwy. Na widok alchemika wędrowcy bardzo się ucieszyli, a w szczególności Long, który od razu podbiegł do swojego pana. Jak zawsze poważny i spokojny, zachowywał się teraz jak mały smoczek. Zaczął biegać dookoła starszego mężczyzny jak pies, na wieść, że wkrótce wyjdzie na spacer. Po chwili jednak się opamiętał i stanął przed swym jeźdźcem i schylił przed nim łeb. Aby podkreślić, że nie jest jakimś szczeniakiem, powiedział: - Dobrze cię widzieć Mistrzu. - Ciebie również – rzekł wesoło Gronit, głaszcząc smoka po łbie. Jednak, kiedy spojrzał na członków Smoczej Akademii, zmienił wyraz twarzy na poważny – a gdzie reszta? - Sączysmark i bliźniaki zostali w obozie – odparł Śledzik – a Czkawka... - Poszedł cię szukać i nie wraca od kilku godzin – dokończyła Astrid. Alchemik zmarszczył brwi i potargał, jeszcze bardziej, swoją bujną brodę. Zaczął się nad czymś zastanawiać. Stał tak w zadumie przez pewien czas, a po chwili wziął łopatę, która stała obok pniaka z kocem. Zaczął na nią nabierać ziemi, którą wysypywał na ognisko. Po chwili po ogniu już nic nie pozostało. - Udamy się teraz do waszego obozu – powiedział, gdy już ugasił ostatni płomyk – gdy wzejdzie słońce, pójdziemy na poszukiwane Czkawki. Piątka podróżników zgodziła się na ten pomysł i zaprowadzili Gronita nad rzekę. Jak się okazało, bliźniaki i Sączysmark smacznie spali. Śledzik zabrał karteczkę spod łapy Zębiroga i podarł ją. Przecież nie jest już potrzebna. Wichura ułożyła się na ziemi, a obok niej położyła się jej właścicielka. Sztukamięs i Śledzik znaleźli sobie legowisko niedaleko Hakokła. Może i właściciela, ten Ponocnik, to ma niezbyt, ale przynajmniej od smoka bije takie przyjemne ciepło. Long i Gronit położyli się przy strumieniu. Ponieważ wszyscy byli bardzo zmęczeni, niemalże od razu zasnęli. Tylko Astrid przez dłuższy czas męczyła się z bezsennością. Czkawka i Szczerbatek byli wpatrzeni w gigantycznego smoka. Był on bardzo podobny do tego z gobelinu, ale od niego nie bił aż taki majestat. Również miał czarny kolor i złotawe oczy, które zdawały się przeszywać na wylot tego, kto odważył się weń spojrzeć. Gad był nieznacznie mniejszy od Wrzeńca, aż dziw, że zmieścił się w tej jaskini. Patrzył tymi swoimi ślepiami raz na przyszłego wodza, raz na Nocną Furię. Zarówno jeździec, jak i jego smok byli przerażeni. Kiedy syn Stoicka trochę się opanował, po jego głowie chodziła tylko jedna myśl: „Czyżby kolejny gadający smok?”. Cisza zaczęła się robić nieznośna. Na szczęście, czarny smok postanowił ją przerwać. - Witaj, Bracie – powiedział spokojnie. - D-do mnie t-to mó-mówisz? – jąkał się Czkawka. - Nie – odparł smok – mówię to tej Nocnej Furii, lub jak to alchemicy wolą mówić plazmomiota. Szczerbatek przenosił wzrok z czarnego smoka, na swojego jeźdźca. On chyba też nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Mruknął coś po smoczemu. Ogromna bestia chyba to zrozumiała, bo skinęła łbem. Przyszły wódz odetchnął ciężko, w końcu musiał coś powiedzieć. - Kim jesteś – zapytał – i jakim cudem cię rozumiem? Smok spojrzał na niego z wyższością, jakby syn wodza był niegodnym rozmówcą. Warknął pod nosem i powiedział. - Gdyby mój Brat ci nie ufał – tu wskazał na Szczerbatka – już dawno znalazłbyś się w moim brzuchu – Czkawka głośno przełknął ślinę – Odpowiem jednak na twoje pytania. Jestem... Garilbandian syn Hurgohormata znanego jako wierzchowca wielkiego Irmora – na dźwięk tego imienia Czkawka i Szczerbatek drgnęli. Oczywiście nie uszło to uwadze Garilbandiana – widzę, że nie obce jest wam to imię. - Zgadza się – powiedział przyszły wódz – wiemy o Mistrzu Irmorze od jednego z alchemików, a dokładniej od Gronita. - Nie znam tego człowieka – powiedział Czarny Smok – ale chyba znam jego zamiary. Czyżbyście szukali Dzieł Irmora? Skąd on to wiedział? Czyżby on, podobnie jak Long, umiał czytać w myślach? Garilbandin - Może i nie umiem czytać w myślach – zaczął – ale znam się na ludziach, a konkretniej na alchemikach. Wiem czego oni pragną i jakie żądze tkwią w ich sercach. Każdy z nich jest taki sam. Po prostu chce mieć jak najbogatszą kolekcję artefaktów i starych ksiąg. Takie jest moje zdanie. Ale za bardzo odbiegam od tematu. Pytałeś jakim cudem mnie rozumiesz – Czkawka nerwowo pokiwał głową – oto mój sekret – dopiero teraz przyjaciele zobaczyli niewielki, proporcjonalnie oczywiście do ciała smoka, kamyk oprawiony w amulet, zawieszony na rzemyku. Garilbandin nosił go jako naszyjnik – jest to jeden z artefaktów, a zwie się Ognistym Kamieniem. Irmor stworzył go specjalnie dla mojego ojca. Dzięki niemu ten wielki mędrzec mógł rozmawiać z Hurgohormatem. Zresztą nie tylko z mym ojcem mógł się komunikować, a z każdym smokiem, na którego założył ten amulet. Gdy Hurgohormata spoczywał na łożu śmierci, podarował mnie, jako swemu jedynemu dziedzicowi, ten amulet. Czy macie jeszcze jakieś pytania? - Tak – odparł przyszły wódz – mam dwa. Po pierwsze, co to za miejsce? A po drugie, jak się stąd wydostać? - Tu – Garilbandin Czarny Smok odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku ściany. Kiedy już się przy niej znalazł wypowiedział jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa. Po chwili rozległo się chrupnięcie i nagle całą grotę wypełnił dźwięk, podobny do tego jaki powstaje, gdy trzesz kamień o kamień. Naraz skały przed Garilbandilem zaczęły się przesuwać, aż w końcu w miejscu, w którym przedtem była ściana, ukazało się wyjście, w które wszedł Czarny Smok. Wkrótce w jego ślady poszedł Czkawka i Szczerbatek. Słońce zaczęło już powoli wstawać. Najpierw nieśmiało pojawiło się pomiędzy drzewami, aby po chwili oświetlić całą rzekę. Cała zaczęła lśnić dzięki blasku porannych promieni. Jakże można nie ubóstwiać takich widoków! Wkrótce i polanka, na której było obozowisko, została oświetlona. Światło zaczęło się skradać ku smoczym jeźdźcom, a gdy już odnalazło ich oczy, zaczęło weń świecić. Wszyscy powoli były już bliscy przebudzenia. Jednak, po co wstawać tak wcześnie? Jakoś nikogo wschodzące słońce specjalnie nie interesowało. A w każdym razie nie dało rady wybudzić. Naraz jednak wszyscy gwałtownie otworzyli oczy. Gdzieś obok rozległ się huk i można było usłyszeć przytłumiony krzyk. Przyjaciele i oczywiście ich smoki zaczęli się rozglądać po obozie. Czyżby dzikie smoki, albo siepacze Nagura? W miejscu wszystko jest możliwe. Na szczęście żadne z tych założeń, nie okazało się prawdziwe. Prawdą okazało się tajemnicza opcja numer trzy: bliźniaki. Czy oni, choć raz, mogliby nie zrobić niczego głupiego? Czy tak trudno siedzieć w jednym miejscu? Czy tak trudno być absolutnie cicho? Czy tak trudno nic nie robić? Dla bliźniaków? O tak! W każdym razie, jak się okazało, Szpadka zatykała usta Gronitowi i trzymała do za kołnierz. Mieczyk natomiast schwytał obie ręce alchemika. Rodzeństwo było bardzo zadowolone z tego, co zrobiło. - A uważają nas za idiotów – powiedział brat. - No, teraz zobaczą, ile jesteśmy warci – potwierdziła siostra. - Co wy żeście zrobili? – zapytała Astrid, wściekła, że ktoś ją tak wcześnie obudził. - Jak to, co zrobiliśmy – spytał Mieczyk wyraźnie zdziwiony – znaleźliśmy Gronita. - To po co go trzymacie? – postawił pytanie Sączysmark, przeciągając się. - No żeby znowu nie uciekł – odparła Szpadka. Long złapał zębami za kołnierz jednego z bliźniaków i odciągnął go od swojego właściciela. Teraz, kiedy alchemik miał już wolne ręce, bez trudu pozbył się dłoni dziewczyny z twarzy. Starszy mężczyzna wstał i otrzepał szatę z ziemi. Trudno określić, czy Sączysmarka nie interesowało skąd tu się znalazł Gronit, czy był jeszcze zbyt zaspany, aby się tym martwić. W każdym razie, o nic nie pytał. Chłopak zaczął się chyba nad czymś zastanawiał, bo schylił głowę. Po chwili podniósł ją i zaczął się głupkowato uśmiechać. - Hej! Skoro on już tu jest – wskazał na alchemika – to znaczy, że możemy już wracać. - Nie całkiem – powiedział Śledzik – zapomniałeś, że Czkawka gdzieś zaginął. Naraz wyraz twarzy Jorgensona sposępniał. - No tak – burknął Smark – zapomniałem. Wszyscy jeszcze na moment ułożyli się przy swoich smokach, Jednak dalszy odpoczynek nie był im dany. Zaczęło się od jakby trzasku, a skończyło na jakimś ruchu wśród krzaków. Garilbandin wyprowadził przyszłego wodza i jego smoka na powierzchnię. Jak się okazało wszędzie dookoła panowały zupełne ciemności. - Jesteśmy na miejscu – powiedział Czarny Smok – a teraz odejdźcie i nigdy więcej nie zakłócajcie mojego spokoju. Garilbandin już miał odejść, gdy zatrzymał go głos syna Stoicka. - Do twego leża trafiliśmy w bardzo dziwny sposób. Czy możesz nam coś o tym powiedzieć. Złote oczy skierowały się w stronę chłopaka. Czarny gad miał już chyba dosyć Czkawki. Podniósł głowę, na długiej szyi, najwyżej jak potrafił i spojrzał ze złością na bruneta. Zdusił jednak złość i powiedział: - Jak mniemam ziemia się pod wami osunęła – dwaj przyjaciele skinęli głową – dlaczego? To bardzo proste. Zostało powiedziane, że jeśli jakiś Czarny Smok, lub Nocna Furia, trafi na wyspę, jego kroki zostaną w ten sposób pokierowane, że odnajdzie miejsce, w którym Irmor spędził swe ostatnie dni. Dlaczego akurat musi to być taki smok? Ponieważ ten wielki alchemik dosiadał mego ojca, który właśnie Czarnym Smokiem, podobnie oczywiście jak i ja, był. Aż po dziś dzień, to miejsce łaskawie patrzy na ten gatunek. A teraz zostawcie mnie w spokoju. Garilbandin bez słowa wrócił do swojej jaskini. A kiedy wejście zamknęło się za nim, Czkawka pogłaskał Szczerbatka. - Lepiej chodźmy do naszych – powiedział – coś czuję, że się o nas martwią, albo przynajmniej denerwują, że nas nie ma. Nocna Furia zgodziła się ze swym jeźdźcem. Wkrótce dwaj przyjaciele wznieśli się w powietrze. Nie chcieli jednak bezceremonialnie wylądować w obozowisku i tak po prostu wszystkich obudzić okrzykiem „Już jesteśmy!”. Zaszyli się gdzieś w okolicach obozu i zasnęli. Podobnie jak wszystkich innych, Szczerbatka i Czkawkę obudził huk, spowodowany obezwładnieniem alchemika przez Mieczyka i Szpadkę. Przyjaciele obserwowali całą tę sytuację ze swojej kryjówki. Jakże ucieszył ich widok Gronita całego i zdrowego. Już chcieli wyjść z chaszczy i się ujawnić, ale zobaczyli, że pozostali jeźdźcy ponownie kładą się spać. Skoro byli zmęczeni, to niech się jeszcze położą. Niestety Nocna Furia ani myślała jeszcze dłużej spać. Smok podszedł do swojego właściciela, który aktualnie opierał się plecami o drzewo i najpierw zaczął go popychać nosem. Przyszłemu wodzowi jednak nie chciało się głaskać Szczerbatka i ani myślał pieścić swojego wierzchowca. Oczywiście ku nie uciesze ognistego gada, który zaczął pomrukiwać. Chwilę tak postał nad synem Stoicka, aż wpadł na „genialny” pomysł. Złapał zębami swojego przyjaciela za futrzaną kamizelką i rzucił go na plecy. Oczywiście narobił przy tym niemało hałasu. Chłopak natychmiastowo otworzył oczy, a to zobaczył, go przeraziło. Szczerbatek stał nad nim w pełnej gotowości. Czkawka doskonale wiedział, czego ma się spodziewać. Po chwili poczuł mokry, smoczy język na swojej twarzy. - Już, już... dosyć – jęczał przyszły wódz – Sz-szczerbatek! Dopiero po upływie kilku minut, smok skończył „poranną kąpiel” swojego jeźdźca. Chyba nie trzeba mówić, w jakim stanie był syn wodza – cały mokry od smoczej śliny. Chłopiec wstał i zaczął otrzepywać swoje ubranie. Jakby miało to cokolwiek dać... Szczerbatek zdawał się być bardzo dumny ze swojego dzieła. Z jego pyszczka wyszedł gardłowy śmiech. - Bardzo śmieszne, ty gadzie ty – powiedział podirytowany brunet. Naraz dwaj przyjaciele usłyszeli, że ktoś się zbliża do ich kryjówki. Wiedzieli oczywiście, że to na pewno ich przyjaciele, ale i tak czekali na dalszy przebieg wydarzeń. - Kto tam jest? – zapytał jakiś spokojny głos. Czkawka był przekonany, że usłyszał Gronita. Zamiast odpowiedzieć, przyszły wódz klepną swojego wierzchowca w okolicy lewego skrzydła i wyszedł z krzaków. Jakże zabawne były zdziwione spojrzenia smoczych jeźdźców, na widok wychodzącego z chaszczy przyszłego wodza i jego smoka. Sączysmark zrobił minę w stylu „a nie mówiłem”. Ostatecznie to on był cały czas przekonany, że nie warto go szukać. Śledzik był na przemian szczęśliwy i zdumiony. Na pewno już miał mnóstwo pytań do syna Stoicka. W ostatnim momencie alchemik i Long powstrzymali bliźniaków przed rzuceniem się na Czkawkę, żeby znowu „nie uciekł”. Tylko Astrid miała zaciśnięte usta i skrzyżowane ręce. Chyba była wściekła. Teraz jeździec Nocnej Furii chciał tylko jedno – uciec. Już miał wejść na Szczerbatka i odlecieć, gdy dziewczyna podeszła do niego. Chłopak był gotowy na pobicie i ból. Przymknął nawet oczy. Jednak nie poczuł boleści, ani niczego nieprzyjemnego. Kiedy potworzył oczy, okazało się, że wojowniczka go przytuliła. Cóż, nie takiej reakcji się spodziewał. Nie to było jednakże najdziwniejsze. Nim od niego odeszła, pocałował chłopca w polik. Przez blisko minutę, przyszły wódz nie mrugał, a kiedy odzyskał panowanie nad mimiką twarzy, zaczął mrugać z prędkością pięćdziesięciu mrugnięć na minutę. Gronit uśmiechnął się lekko i przemówił: - Czy opowiesz nam łaskawie, co się z tobą działo? – głos alchemika ostatecznie przywrócił Czkawkę do normalności. Syn Stoicka opowiedział więc o trzęsieniu ziemi, podziemnej jaskini, Garilbandinie i jego historii. Im bliżej końca relacji chłopiec się znalazł, tym większe oczy robił starszy mężczyzna. Jednak, kiedy przyszły wódz powiedział „Czarny Smok”, po głowie Śledzika chodziła już tylko jedna myśl „Nowy gatunek! Nowy gatunek!”. Gronit z uwagą wysłuchał opowieści młodego wikinga. Gdy już skończył mówić, alchemik zastanowił się chwilę, aż w końcu powiedział. - Masz wielkie szczęście mój drogi, że udało ci się porozmawiać z tym smokiem. Powinniśmy teraz wrócić do swoich domów. Jestem już bardzo blisko odkrycia kryjówki kolejnego artefaktu. Spodziewajcie się, że odwiedzę was w przeciągu tygodnia. Po chwili wszyscy jeźdźcy znaleźli się już w przestworzach. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone